


Nothing Special

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [18]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Angry Words, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec after a drinking binge is his own worst enemy because he thinks he's special. And he thinks he's having a good day. And he believes he's fucking right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Special

"Everyone has bad days; you're nothing special."

It rattles around his head like a marble on a looping track, spinning over and over and over...

Nothing special.

It's not that he ever thought he was special. Not in a general sense anyway. But he thought he had a place and he cherished that warm glow that came with knowing he was where he belonged.

Of course when he has bad days he can't just have an off mood. No, not Alec. Alec has to fuck things up spectacularly. Has to go a step too far.

Has to open his big stupid fucking mouth. Pour the booze in. Spew out things that never should be said.

And he knows he's a wanker. And he knows he's risking the best thing that ever happened to him. And he knows he is going to end up hurt.

But he doesn't stop.

Because he thinks he's special. And he thinks he's having a good day. And he believes he's fucking right.

Booze lies, but not half as badly as he lies to himself.

 

 


End file.
